Protège moi !
by mel925
Summary: "Quand tu ne peux plus avancer par tes propres moyens, pense à tendre la main." Hinata va t'elle suivre ce judicieux conseil ou va t'elle assister à sa propre descente au enfer ? School Fiction Hinata/Itachi
1. Constatation

**Chapitre I : Constatation **

Je suis faible. Incapable de dire une phrase sans bégayai. Les yeux toujours rivés au sol de peur d'être remarquée. Ce tic avec les doigts que je fais lorsque je suis mal à l'aise. Le temps n'efface pas toutes les douleurs et la tristesse que la vie nous apporte. Non, vraiment je suis loin d'être une fille très intéressante.

-Hinata dépêche toi maintenant !

-Ou...oui !

J'enfilais rapidement mes chaussures et descendit jusqu'en bas où les effusions du petit-déjeuner de ce matin parvenaient encore jusqu'à mes narines. Je n'avais presque rien mangé mais, cela devait être à cause de ce nœud permanent que j'avais au fond de l'estomac depuis mon réveil.

-Tu es prête ?

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon cousin qui m'attendait devant la porte. Celui-ci portait comme chaque matin son uniforme scolaire « arrangé » par ses soins et son sac sur l'épaule. Neji était le genre de garçon à avoir énormément de succès auprès des filles pourtant, rien dans son attitude ni prêtait. C'était même le contraire à dire vrai.

-Oui...

- Alors, dépêche-toi un peu. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Ouu...oui

Je le suivis, rougissant comme d'habitude et fixant le sol comme si une brèche allait s'ouvrir sous mes pieds d'un instant à l'autre. Dans mon fort intérieur j'étais vraiment en colère. En colère contre moi pour ne pas réagir et pour ne pas être plus forte que ça ! Néanmoins, je me disais que j'avais un peu de chance dans mon malheur. J'étais la seule à qui Neji et sa bande ne s'attaquer pas...enfin si on enlève les moqueries et rabaissements continuelles de la liste.

Dehors il pleuvait légèrement et cela suffit à me faire sourire. J'adorai la pluie. J'allais d'ailleurs souvent dehors lors des averses. Son odeur avait un effet apaisant sur moi tout comme le bruit qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle heurtait le sol. Je fermai un instant les yeux pour mieux ressentir les gouttelettes ruisselaient sur mon visage. Cela ne fut pas très difficile, depuis le temps que je faisais le chemin, je le connaissais par cœur maintenant. Encore cinq minutes de marche et je pourrais admirer les fondations strictes et les couleurs ternes de la bâtisse que je détestais tant.

-Eh Neji !

Je rebaissai vivement la tête vers le sol, cachant mon visage de mes longs cheveux ayant reconnus la voix si expressive de Naruto, un ami de mon cousin mais, aussi celui que j'ai aimée secrètement pendant très longtemps durant mon enfance.

- Naruto. Répondit simplement Neji

Celui-ci était suivi par les autres. Le reste de la bande et accessoirement la plus crainte du tout le lycée. Elle était composée tout d'abord de Sasuke Uchiwa, un garçon froid et loin d'être commode. Ses regards me faisaient froid dans le dos, de plus il était vraiment très beau et attiré toutes les filles des alentours. Le second était Naruto. Sans doute le plus sociable des six. Il faisait souvent des blagues vaseuses mais, se trouvait en réalité très doué pour manipuler son entourage. Juste derrière se tenait Kiba. Nous avions étés proches en début de primaire mais, cela a bien changé surtout depuis qu'il drague n'importe quand et surtout n'importe qui. Il y a ensuite mon cousin aussi froid qu'un iceberg et aussi expressif qu'un balai. Il pouvait néanmoins devenir très violent avec les gens. L'avant dernier se trouvait être Shikamaru, un gars à l'allure sympa et flemmard qui se trouve pourtant être un véritable génie et surtout un sexiste de premier ordre. Le dernier mais, pas le moindre, était tout simplement Gaara, un gothik pas très avenant qui me faisait peut-être encore plus peur que Sasuke.

J'attendais derrière qu'ils continuent d'avancer mais, quand je me rendis compte que cela risqué de prendre un peu de temps, je décidais de les dépasser le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas être en retard.

-Eh mais, c'est ma petite Hinata !

Je me raidis automatiquement quand je sentis Naruto me prendre par les épaules.

-Alors, toujours aussi timide ?

Je ne répondis pas, de toute façon il ne valait mieux pas. C'est pourquoi je gardais les yeux baissés sentant celui des autres sur ma personne.

-Galère Naruto. Ce que tu peux être lourd tu ne vois pas qu'elle va se faire dessus à ce rythme là ? Lança Shikamaru en plongeant ses mains au fond de ses poches.

Les autres se mirent à rire où du moins seulement Naruto et Kiba. Pour les quatre autres s'étaient plutôt des sourires moqueurs qui me jetaient. Pour ma pars, je me contentais de rougir de honte et de serre les poings à m'en faire mal.

-Bon tu nous laisses maintenant la pleurnicheuse on a des choses d'ordre plus importantes à faire dans l'immédiat que t'avoir dans les pattes. Lança méchamment Kiba en retirant le bras de Naruto de mon épaule et en me poussant plus loin.

-A moins bien sûr qu'elle veuille jouer avec nous ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton entendu. Kiba se mit à rire bruyamment à l'allusion vaseuse de son ami tout en se rapprochant subtilement de moi.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je suis sûr que cela lui plairait. Ajouta-t-il en plaçant sa main sur l'une de mes hanches.

Pour ma pars je ne savais plus quoi faire. Si je me dégageai j'avais peur que Kiba n'insiste encore plus mais, sentir sa main sur moi de cette façon me donner envie de vomir. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs sentir mes mains trembler de dégoût mais, aussi de peur. Heureusement, c'est mon cousin qui intervient avant que cela ne dérape.

-Kiba retire ta main de la cuisse de ma cousine tu veux. Pas que ça me gêne personnellement mais, mon oncle risque de ne pas très apprécier que l'on viole sa fille aînée même une ratée comme elle. Lança-t-il d'une voix complètement impassible.

Déçu Kiba obtempéra alors que je me retenais pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Bien que je sois soulagée. Les paroles de Neji m'avaient fait plus mal que je ne voulais l'admettre.

-Dégage maintenant. Finit-il par ajouter.

Trop heureuse de ne plus les voir je partis en direction du lycée la tête de nouveau baisée vers le sol. Ce que je pouvais les détester tous autant qu'ils sont. Je les connaissais tous pourtant depuis longtemps... et je sais qu'ils n'ont pas toujours étés ainsi. Seulement les temps changent et les gens aussi. Je peux me vanter de bien les connaître mais, pas les comprendre. Le chemin jusqu'au lycée fut rapide et je me glissais jusqu'à ma place au fond de la classe sans me faire remarquer.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a encore des absents aujourd'hui et toujours les mêmes en plus de ça.

Notre professeur de littérature, Kakashi-senseï en général bien apprécié des élèves mais, qui arrive avec vingt minutes de retard à chacun de ses cours. Tout au long de l'heure j'écoutais distraitement les explications du professeur sans plus d'attention que nécessaire.

-Qui peut me donner le nom de l'auteur du livre que vous aviez à lire ?

- Marc Thomson !

-C'est exact Sakura !

Comme d'habitude se fut la rose qui y répondit d'un ton sûr comme si elle répétait une leçon apprise la veille. J'admirais son éloquence j'aimerais pouvoir débiter ne serait-ce qu'une phrase sans bégayer. Sans en connaître la raison, mon regard fut attiré par les places libres au dernier rang. Les garçons ne viendront sans doute pas en cours une fois encore.

-Hinata prends-tu comme d'habitude, les devoirs pour les absents ? Me demanda Kakashi-senseï en me tendant un paquet de feuille.

-Ou...oui sen...senseï.

Il me sourit sous son masque et repartit vers son bureau. Ma matinée se déroula sans incident si on oubliée le fait que je la passais seule. D'ailleurs cette constante solitude commençait à me peser réellement, pourtant malgré mes efforts je n'arrivais pas à aller vers les autres. Les autres faisaient ça si naturellement que j'en revenais toujours plus ébranlée à chaque nouvelle tentative. J'avais encore une fois mangée seule à une table un peu isolée du reste du réfectoire. Serrant davantage mes cours entre mes bras je me rendis au dernier de la journée.

C'était la matière que je préférais et où mes notes restaient excellentes, l'économie pourtant très peu appréciée par les élèves celle-ci me fascinait. En réalité, c'est le monde même des affaires qui me stimulaient à un point que j'en oubliais parfois ma timidité pendant que j'argumentée.

-Bonjour à tous !

Kurenaï est une professeur vraiment très douée et compréhensive avec ses élèves. Je l'aimais beaucoup et je la respectais pour son travail. Le sourire qu'elle portait à ses étudiants était toujours bienveillant. Pendant le cours je retranscrivais méticuleusement les informations sur ma feuille jusqu'à ce que Kurenaï fût interrompue dans ses explications.

Toc ! Toc !

-Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de taille moyenne. Ses longs cheveux noirs balayaient son dos tandis que ses yeux verts faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle comparable à celle d'une poupée de porcelaine, elle était vraiment magnifique. Mais, aussi belle soit t'-elle son regard froid et sans émotions ainsi que son maintien droit sans parler de ses vêtements provocants, pas loin de l'indécence ne lui prêtait pas toute la sympathie des autres. Pourtant, elle était respectée même de la bande de mon cousin, chose encore plus étrange chez elle. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, je l'admirais tout simplement.

-Karin tu es en retard. Lança Kurenaï

-Veuillez m'excuser Kurenaï-senseï.

- Très bien vas t'asseoir là où il reste de la place.

Je rebaissais les yeux sur mes notes alors que j'entendais les talons de Karin se dirigeaient vers moi d'un pas sûr. C'est une fois qu'elle posa ses affaires sur la table restant à côté de moi que je me permis de les relever vers ma voisine de table.

-Je peux ?

Ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlée, celle-ci soupira et ajouta d'un ton calme.

-La place, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

J'écarquillai les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi celle-ci me demander la permission pour s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'était bien la première fois que cela devait m'arriver.

-Alors ? S'impatienta-t-elle

-Euh...oui, bien sûr. Répondis-je rapidement, rougissant de ma stupidité.

Celle-ci vint donc s'asseoir près de moi ajoutant un merci presque inauditive, je dus même me pencher légèrement pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

-Oh...euh...de rien !

Je ne savais pas exactement si son sourire était sincère ou simplement moqueur par rapport à mon bégaiement mais, au moins je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas habituée.

Le cours passa beaucoup plus vite et j'appris rapidement que Karin était une élève plus intelligente que l'image qu'elle renvoyait d'elle. Comme quoi, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Il était six heures quand je quittais les murs terne et pesant du lycée, me rendant alors d'une démarche lente jusqu'à chez moi. Loin l'envie de rentrée, j'essayai de gagner du temps m'arrêtant parfois pour observer le ciel comme le faisait si souvent Shikamaru à ses heures perdues.

Lorsque je claquai la porte je sus que ma journée n'était pas terminée.

-Où étais-tu ?

Je levai la tête reconnaissant le timbre brusque et bas de mon père. Celui-ci était imposant dans son costume trois pièces et tout dans sa posture renvoyait à un homme de pouvoir.

-Je... je reviens du...du lycée père.

-Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

-Non...

D'une oreille, j'écoutais les remontrances et les injures qu'il me lança à la figure. Les soirs où je n'y avais pas le droit devenaient de plus en plus rares au fil des ans. Je me demande même s'il cessera un jour... la réponse était pourtant évidente.

-Vas dans ta chambre et que tu y restes enfermé jusqu'au repas ! Qu'ai-je fait pour hériter une ratée pareille comme fille ? Hurla-t-il à moitié

J'encaissai. Encore une fois j'acceptai de recevoir la dure réalité en pleine figure sans mot dire. Les larmes se pressaient à mes paupières mais, je ne les laissais pas couler. Pour rien au monde je le laisserai assister à ça, ni lui ni personne d'ailleurs. Montant les escaliers je n'avais pas fait attention à mon cousin qui rentrait tout juste lui aussi.

-Neji.

-Mon oncle. Répondit respectueusement Neji avant de lui-même monter les escaliers à ma suite.

Rien de plus. Bon peut être que le simple fait que Neji ne soit pas son fils mais, son neveu et qu'il soit le meilleur de la classe jouait en sa faveur mais, je trouvais cela injuste. Pénétrant dans ma chambre, je m'adossai contre ma porte respirant librement pour la première fois de la journée. Ma chambre était à l'image même de ma personne. Les murs étaient peint en bleus alors que la moquette conservée sa couleur blanche comparable à un domaine recouvert de neige. Un lit deux places prenait une bonne partie de l'espace alors qu'une armoire touchant presque le plafond hérité de l'autre. J'avais néanmoins pu loger dans un coin de ma chambre, un bureau où reposait toute sorte de choses plus ou moins utiles mais, que j'aime à conserver. Jetant maladroitement mon sac sur mon lit j'allais m'allonger sur celui-ci serrant contre ma poitrine un cousin plus large que moi. Ici, je me sentais en sécurité, à l'abri de toute agression, de toute parole blessante. Je pouvais enfin être moi, complètement et sans restriction.

-Hinata. Lança Neji en entrant dans ma chambre sans même frapper.

Me redressant vivement sur mes deux pieds je m'approchais de lui peu amène de le voir une fois de plus dans la même journée.

-Ou...Oui ? Demandai-je incertaine tout en me triturant les doigts mal à l'aise.

Adieu moment de solitude ! J'aurais peut-être souris de ma propre ironie mais, je sus que Neji allait mal le prendre, alors comme d'habitude je baissais les yeux sur mes pieds.

-Toujours aussi trouillarde hein.

Ce n'était pas une question mais, une simple constatation de mon attitude. Certains auraient pu dire que cela était dans le but de me blesser intentionnellement hors Neji était toujours ainsi que cela soit avec moi ou avec les autres...

Laissant un moment de flottement et pour cause je ne répondis pas à sa provocation involontaire, serrant les poings une nouvelle fois tout en attendant de savoir ce qu'il souhaite de ma misérable personne. Quelques secondes plus tard et il se décida à appuyer sur ON.

-Je suis là pour les cours. Rappela-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

Comprenant aussitôt où il voulait en venir je lui remis après maintes recherches au fond de mon sac un paquet de feuilles plutôt conséquent contenant tous les cours de la journée pour l'ensemble du groupe des garçons. Je fais ça depuis le collège, si au début cela ne me plaisais guère, je dus bien me résigner. C'était un peu grâce à moi qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tous redoublés. Sans même dire merci, il sorti enfin de ma chambre.

Soupirant de lassitude je décidai de louper le dîner et d'aller prendre un bain. M'entourant dans une serviette je me rendis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Celle-ci était gigantesque sans parler de la baignoire qui occupait une grande partie celle-ci. Un peu plus grande et nous aurions pu nager à l'intérieur. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude, enfin le terme exact et qui aurait le mieux convenue à la température présente aurait été bouillante mais, pour moi c'était ça ou rien. J'ajoutais quelques gouttes de produit moussant et voilà le travail ! C'est avec délectation que je m'immergeais à l'intérieur. Prenant bien soin de me savonner comme pour me laver des humiliations que j'avais subis dans la journée.

C'est qu'une fois propre que je pris une grande goulée d'air avant de disparaître totalement sous l'eau savonneuse m'accrochant au rebord pour ne pas remonter avant de l'avoir décidé. Je restais sous l'eau regardant comme hypnotisé les bulles d'air remonter à la surface et disparaître. Plus, les secondes passaient, plus ma quantité d'air diminuée. Cela peut bien paraître complètement idiot mais, cette terreur de mourir noyé de par ma propre volonté est devenue comme une drogue pour moi, voir un véritable rituel après une mauvaise journée. Sentir mes poumons se rétracter pour absorber l'air qui n'existe pas, m'apaiser. Mes doigts se resserrèrent contre les bords de la baignoire. Je ne voulais pas encore remonter, non pas encore ! Pour changer, je détenais sous l'eau mon destin entre mes mains. Je pouvais choisir de mourir noyer ou bien de remonter à la surface. En cet instant mon choix ferait toute la différence sur mon destin et c'est peut-être ce que j'aimais le plus dans cet acte contre nature. Pouvoir faire ce que je désirs, prendre la route qui me paraître la meilleure. Rien n'était plus beau que ça à mes yeux ! Mes poumons commençaient à me brûler et ce n'est que lorsque je fus sur le point de craquer que je remontais précipitamment à la surface. Ce fut que lorsque mes oreilles arrêtèrent de bourdonner et que ma respiration se fut calmée que j'entendis des coups contre la porte.

-Melle ouvrez-moi tout de suite ! Ordonna une voix presque trop froide pour l'être réellement.

Je soupirai avant d'aller enfiler un peignoir de couleur bleu roi et me rendis jusqu'à la porte d'une démarche quelques peu maladroite. Lorsque je l'ouvris se fut pour me retrouver devant Kumi, une gouvernante au service de mon père. Celle-ci était loin de m'apprécier et ce sentiment était réciproque. Derrière, se trouvait ma petite sœur Hanabi, la « chouchoute » de mon père. à peine dix ans et déjà arrogante. Neji avait le dos collé sur la devanture de sa porte les cris l'ayant sans doute poussé à regarder ce qui se passait.

-Oui ? Demandai-je vaillamment sans bégayai.

-Pourquoi ne répondiez vous pas lorsque je vous appelle ? Cria-t-elle à moitié tout en se rapprochant de moi violemment.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de mon cousin et de ma sœur sur moi comme s'ils attendaient de savoir la suite qu'ils pensaient connaitre par cœur. Moi, me faisant ridiculiser par la domestique comme si c'était si souvent le cas. à dire vrai, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait le coup. J'aurais aimé me rebeller et la remettre à sa place mais... on ne change pas du jour au lendemain.

-Dé...désolé... Bégayai-je tout en baissant les yeux sur mes pieds nus.

-Vous pouvez l'être espèce de bonne à rien ! Cracha-t-elle méchamment.

Je savais qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de me parler de la sorte, mais, j'étais trop faible pour dire quoi que ce soit. J'entendis la porte de la chambre de Neji claquer alors que les pas sautillants de Hanabi s'éloignèrent. Encore une fois j'avais exhibée ma faiblesse devant eux, j'étais la honte de la famille et je m'en rendais bien compte. Une Hyuuga ne devait pas se comporter de la sorte ! Le sommeil qui m'accompagnait cette nuit fut le bienvenu. J'aimais la nuit où tout était paisible et où j'avais l'illusion que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre. Pas même ma propre conscience...


	2. Précipitation

Hey les gens ! Désolé pour ce monstrueux retard en espérant me faire pardonner avec ce chapitre ! ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'on laissé une petite rewiew (ça m'a fait super plaisir ^^)

**Chapitre II : Précipitation**

Les rêves paraissent souvent plus effrayants que la réalité. Pour ma part je n'ai pas ce genre de problème.

-Hinata debout !

Une fille avec plus d'assurance aurait sans doute grognée avant de renvoyer balader la personne hors je n'étais pas faite ainsi. Me levant docilement j'allais m'habiller d'un jean taille basse et d'un débardeur chocolat vite dissimulé par un col roulé avant d'aller me coiffer devant mon miroir. Celui-ci renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille trop pâle lui donnant alors un air maladif. Ses longs cheveux noirs bleutés qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les épaules renforçaient cette impression morbide. Néanmoins, ce qui pouvait sembler le plus surprenant étaient ses yeux nacrés caractéristique de la famille, Hyuuga. Plus bas se détachait un corps fétide et à l'apparence fragile. Oui, cette description me représentait parfaitement sans compter mon étonnante petite taille...

Je descendis peu de temps après où mon cousin m'attendait près de la porte. Tous les deux nous nous ressemblions énormément physiquement, ce qui n'était pas pour le satisfaire. Mon père s'avança vers moi.

-Tu passeras chercher ta sœur en sortant de cours. C'est compris ?

-Oui.

J'avais répondus sans réfléchir, la tête ailleurs et surtout sans bégayai ce qui sembla légèrement le perturber. Je rougis automatiquement et baissa les yeux pour fuir son regard et lui tournai le dos afin de suivre mon cousin jusqu'au lycée. Non, ma vie n'a absolument rien de monotone quelle idée !

- Dépêche-toi. Lança froidement Neji par-dessus son épaule.

J'avais déjà entendus ça quelque part. Soufflant discrètement, je courus à moitié derrière lui pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Il faut dire qu'il était difficile de le suivre avec mes jambes deux fois plus courtes que les siennes. Complètement essoufflée, je pris mon courage à deux mains et me mit à ralentir afin de marcher à mon allure...que ça faisait du bien !

-Pas...passe devant je connais le chemin, je ne...voudrais pas te...te...ralentir. Dis-je tout en reprenant ma respiration.

Comme si la foudre venait de s'abattre sur lui. Neji s'arrêta net. Cela me pris tellement par surprise que je fis un pas en arrière de peur d'avoir fait une bêtise.

_« Super Hinata tu les accumules là ! Non mais, quelle idiote d'avoir sorti ça ! Il va me tuer ! » _Pensai-je en mon fort intérieur tout en rebaissant les yeux sur mes chaussures.

Neji se retourna vers moi, alors que je restais immobile les yeux baissaient. Je pouvais sentir son regard me brûler la peau alors qu'une sueur froide me coulait le long du dos. Après ce qui me parut une éternité, il se retourna vers la route.

-Comme tu voudras ! En conclu t'-il tout en reprenant son chemin comme si je n'étais plus là.

Mon cœur reprit un rythme normal alors que je me rendis à peine compte de ce qui venait de se produire. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas. A peine, quelques secondes plus tard que je sentis ma tête me tourner légèrement sous la pression accumulée. A tel point que je dus fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour me reprendre ne sachant pas si je devais être heureuse ou non.

-Et regardez ce que nous avons là les gars !

Mon cœur rata un battement. Ouvrant alors le plus lentement du monde les yeux je tombais dans deux abymes rouges sang.

-Ahhh !

-Ouch ! Ça crie fort ces bêtes-là ! Commenta l'un d'eux

Je ne faisais pas attention à ce qu'ils pouvaient tous dire à cet instant. En réalité j'étais trop effrayée pour comprendre quoi que ce soit et pour tout dire il y avait de quoi. Devant moi, se tenait quatre hommes plus bizarres les uns que les autres mais, tout aussi terrifiants. Celui qui avait parlé jusque là était un jeune homme sans aucun doute plus âgé que moi quoi que légèrement androgyne. Il était plutôt fin même si je ne doutais pas qu'il soit plus fort que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Il avait un visage plutôt féminin mais, ses traits démentaient rapidement cette fausse impression pourtant renforcé par ses beaux yeux bleus azurs et de sa longue chevelure blonde attachée en hauteur d'où une mèche s'échapper cachant alors une partie de son visage.

Le deuxième était peut-être le plus terrifiant des quatre et c'est là que je regrettais Sasuke ou même Gaara. Celui-là avait une teinte bleue plutôt inquiétante sans parler de ses dents comparables à la dentition d'un requin. D'ailleurs j'espérais en mon fort intérieur qu'il ne me mordrait pas. Le troisième, me faisais un peu pensé à Gaara avec ses courts cheveux rouges et ses yeux verts émeraudes qui ne reflétaient aucune émotion. Néanmoins, celui qui attira le plus mon attention se trouva être justement l'homme aux yeux imbibés de la couleur du sang. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en catogan ne laissant que deux mèches pour encadrés son visage. Des cernes noires se détachaient clairement sur sa peau blanche. Cependant, cela ne le rendait pas moins attirant. Je ne savais plus comment réagir, tout mon corps tremblait alors que je cherchais désespérément quelqu'un pour me venir en aide.

_« Bravo Hinata tu as choisi le bon jour pour t'assumer ! »_ Pensai-je amèrement.

L'homme aux dents de requin s'avança vers moi d'un pas alors que moi je reculais de deux.

-Regardez comme c'est mignon, on dirait un petit animal terrorisé ! Ricana les dents de la mer.

L'androgyne rigola à son tour de la « plaisanterie » douteuse de son ami alors que les deux autres ne firent aucun commentaire. Celui aux cheveux rouges essayé de me jauger sous toutes les coutures me faisant rougir alors que celui au regard inquiétant semblait se foutre complètement de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Qu'est...qu'est-que vous...vous voulez ? Demandai-je sans les regarder.

-Non ! Ça parle en plus ! Lança le blondinet.

_« Ils se foutent de ma gueule là ! _

_-Non tu crois ! _

_-T'es qui toi d'abord ? _

_-Ta conscience qui aimerait bien te dire de mots de temps en temps sur ta putain de timidité à la con qui nous pourrit la vie ! _

_-Seigneur je vire schizo ! oO » _

-Oui, je parle et en prime je peux même me rouler par terre Marmonnai-je si bas que personne ne put entendre.

Cependant, l'homme aux yeux rouges porta si rapidement son attention sur moi que j'en étais plus si sûr. Surtout après avoir cru apercevoir un imperceptible sourire briser son masque d'indifférence.

_« Continue comme ça Hinata et je suis sûre de te retrouver avant ce soir, agonisante dans un caniveau»_ Pestai-je

-Dit Itachi on peut la garder hein ? Elle m'amuse ! Demanda face de requin tout en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Ces paroles conclut de me paralyser d'effroi.

-Cesse de lui faire peur Kisame, sinon tu ne pourras plus jouer avec si elle nous fait un malaise, lança froidement le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Le dénommé Kisame cessa net de sourire mais, continua de s'approcher de moi.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda abruptement ce dernier où toute lueur d'amusement avait disparue

-Hi...Hinata Hyuuga. Répondais-je tout en continuant de surveiller les autres bien que Kisame semblait pour le moment le seul à me prêter un véritable intérêt.

Seulement à la mention de mon nom, les autres relevèrent aussitôt la tête, une lueur d'intérêt au fond des yeux

-Une Hyuuga hein ?

_« C'est pas vrai ! Faite moi taire ! »_

Un moment de silence accueillit ces paroles. J'étais tétanisée et me retrouvais à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

-On l'embarque. Déclara celui aux yeux rouges.

J'écarquillai les yeux. La peur qui me consumait était telle qu'aucun son ne put sortir de ma bouche. Pourtant, je mourais d'envie de hurler à l'aide. L'androgyne et face de requin furent plus qu'heureux lorsqu'ils me forcèrent à les suivre dans le sens inverse d'où se trouvait le lycée. C'est là que je me rendis véritablement compte du pétrin dans lequel je venais de mettre les pieds.

-Je...je ne peux...enfin je veux dire...que..., bafouillai-je, complètement paniquée.

-T'es timide toi hein ? Se moqua l'androgyne.

Je rougis. Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je ne su comment réagir. Je n'avais pas l'habitude que les gens me parlent ainsi. En vérité, on m'avait plutôt habitué aux méchancetés et aux rabaissements continuels. Et pas aux taquineries sans sous-entendu.

Cependant, bien que surprise j'avais toujours aussi peur de ce qu'il allait m'arriver. De plus, si je n'allais pas en cours qu'allait penser mon cousin ? Mon père serait mis au courant et...

-T'inquiète pas on ne va pas te torturer ou un truc comme ça...Commença l'homme requin. Enfin je ne crois pas ?

Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassurée ou encore plus terrifiée. Nous continuions donc notre route. Le gars aux cheveux rouge ainsi que l'homme aux yeux de la même couleur, marchaient sans se retournaient. Ils ne semblèrent nous porter aucune attention.

-Ah oui, au fait je suis Kisame, se présenta t'-il. L'autre à côté c'est Deidera. Il est chelou comme type mais, sympa, commenta t'-il tout bas.

J'avais envie de dire qu'il n'était pas mieux mais, je me retiens.

-Devant, le gars avec les cheveux rouges c'est Sasori, pas très causant mais, bref, continua t'-il. Celui devant toi et qui dirige en quelque sorte notre gang c'est Itachi, il est fait un peu près sur le même modèle que Sasori.

J'écoutai attentivement tout ce que Kisame me disais. Ainsi son nom était Itachi...

_« Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose... »_ Pensai-je intérieurement.

J'essayai de me rappeler où je l'avais déjà entendue mais, il semblerait que la réponse à ma question ne se décide pas apparaître dans l'immédiat. De plus, j'étais toujours inquiète de savoir pourquoi ils m'avaient embarqué avec eux ainsi si ce n'est pas pour me faire du mal ou autre chose dans le genre.

-Euh... et bien...euh j'aimerais...

-Tu sais tu peux faire une phrase entière sans bégayai, on t'a déjà dis que nous n'allions pas te torturer alors détend toi, me coupa Deidera. Il me jeta un regard moqueur par-dessus son épaule.

Je rougis et baissais les yeux. Prenant ensuite une grande inspiration afin d'avoir le courage de me jeter à l'eau.

-Euh, en fait j'aimerais...juste savoir pourquoi m'avoir pris...avec vous ? Surtout que j'ai cours et que mon ...cousin risque de s'inquiéter.

Waouh ! Ce fut sans doute la plus longue phrase que j'ai dite de toute ma vie.

-Et bah, comment dire... disons juste que sécher les cours c'est bien quand on a de quoi s'occuper, commença Kisame.

-Hors, aujourd'hui c'était l'ennui total et quand on t'a vu on s'est dit que ça pourrait être amusant, finit par conclure Deidera.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Ils doivent sans doute se payer ma tête ? Non... ? Même pas un tout petit peu ?

-Et puis, si tu n'avais pas dis que tu étais une Hyuuga, on aurait simplement joué avec toi un moment avant de te laisser dans ton coin, morte de trouille, ajouta Kisame l'air de rien.

Mon regard dut s'assombrit d'un coup alors que mon expression changeait, laissant place à un visage exprimant toute ma douleur intérieure. Alors, comme ça, mon nom était à l'origine de mon « enlèvement ». Encore une fois, ce nom maudit me menait la vie dure. C'était à cause de lui que j'en étais arrivée là. A cause de lui que mon quotidien était un véritable enfer. Je le détestais pour ce qu'il me faisait endurer !

-Allô la terre appelle la lune !

Je revins sur terre. Nous nous étions arrêtés devant un bar à l'allure douteuse...vraiment douteuse d'ailleurs. Les premiers à entrer furent Itachi et Sasori. Pour ma part, je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer là dedans. Ce fut Deidera qui me poussa vers l'intérieur. Je n'eus donc pas d'autre choix que d'avancer. C'était la première fois que je rentrée dans un endroit pareil. Si l'extérieur semblait miteux voir abandonnée. L'intérieur était plutôt luxueux, de quoi surprendre n'importe qui. Les murs rouges et la moquette noire formaient un contraste intéressant voir même...agréable. Deidera me poussa à suivre les deux autres et je rentrais la tête entre mon épaule peu sûre de l'attitude que je devais adopter.

- Installe-toi là ! M'informa Kisame en me montrant la place en face d'Itachi.

Peu amène de m'asseoir, je pris une grande inspiration et obéis. La table était assez grande pour contenir au moins six personnes. Heureux hasard nous étions que cinq. Le bar était un peu désert à cette heure de la journée. En même temps qui viendrait boire de l'alcool à neuf heures du matin ? Apparemment mes « compagnons » n'avaient pas ce genre de dilemme.

-Cinq Vodkas, Garrett ! Commanda joyeusement Deidera.

-Je vous sers ça de suite, répondit le barman derrière son bar, occupé à astiquer ses verres.

Personne à la table ne contesta le choix du jeune homme. Pour ma part j'avais blêmis en entendant la commande. Comment ça cinq vodkas ?

-Je...je ne bois pas d'alcool vous...savez.

Tous les occupants de la table m'observaient comme si j'étais une bête curieuse. Je baissai la tête n'osant pas les regarder en face en particulier Itachi et ses yeux couleurs sang.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore goûté.

Je sursautai légèrement et me retournai vers Sasori. Il avait prononcé ça comme si ça allait de soit. Je ne préférai pas le contredire. Après tout je n'étais pas en mesure de le contester étant donné que c'était la pure vérité. De même que je n'étais jamais entrée dans un bar quel qu'il soit avant aujourd'hui. Quand la commanda arriva, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite qu'il ne devrait.

-Tiens et si tu le bois cul sec ça passera mieux, me conseilla Kisame en me montrant comment faire.

Lorsqu'il posa son verre vide sur la table, une légère grimace passa sur son visage. Finalement, je n'étais pas sûr de le vouloir ce verre. Cependant, j'étais tentée de goûter n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. J'observai les autres vider leur verre les uns après les autres. Deidera affichait le même air que Kisame alors que Sasori me fit un léger clin d'oeil avant d'avaler le sien par petite gorgée comme pour me mettre au défi d'en faire autant. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête. Tant qu'à Itachi, il but son verre comme les autres mais, aucune expression ne venait troubler son masque impassible. A croire qu'il buvait de l'eau minérale. Il me fixait de son regard écarlate attendant que j'en fasse autant.

-Un peu de courage, m'incita Sasori de sa voix basse.

Je baissai son regard sur mon verre encore plein. Cela ne devait pas être aussi affreux que ça. De plus, il n'y avait qu'une gorgée dans ce verre. Tremblant légèrement, je le pris entre deux doigts et le porta à mes lèvres. Puisant dans le peu de courage que j'avais, je l'avalai comme me l'avait conseillé Kisame. Je crus que j'allais m'étouffer. Le liquide me brûler affreusement la gorge, le sentant jusqu'à son passage dans l'estomac. Je toussai fortement.

-Et bah ! Rigola Deidera en me tapant dans le dos pour que ça passe mieux.

Les autres souriaient sans oser se moquer. J'avais les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop toussé.

-Peut-être que le Whisky serait mieux passé..., proposa à voix basse Itachi, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de mes cheveux, je n'osai pas relever la tête. La porte du bar émit un son particulier signifiant qu'un potentiel client venait d'entrée. Je n'osais pas relever la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Hey tout le monde !

Mes yeux s'écarquillaient. Relevant imperceptiblement la tête je rencontrais deux yeux verts. Karin. Celle-ci semblait aussi choquée que moi. Les garçons nous observaient alors qu'aucunes de nous deux n'osaient ouvrir la bouche.

-Euh vous vous connaissez peut-être ? Demanda Deidera.

Celui-ci avait sa main posait contre celle de Karin ce qui me choquai d'autant plus, et pourtant ils formaient un couple parfaitement accordé.

-Oui en effet, nous sommes dans la même classe, répondit Karin.

Je baissai la tête tandis qu'elle continuait de m'observait.

-Par contre, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi je retrouve cette pauvre Hinata en votre compagnie ? Continua-t-elle tout en s'installant entre moi et son copain.

Sasori et Itachi semblaient être redevenus muets alors que Kisame faisait semblant de se montrer choqué.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça comme ça ? S'offusqua-t-il. On lui a rien fait et puis c'était pour toi d'abord. On voulait te trouver une amie !

Je faillis m'étouffer à sa dernière remarque

-Je te demande pardon ? Lança Karin, menaçante.

-euh rien...

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. Et vous devriez arrêter d'embarquer les gens comme ça contre leur volonté vous savez ! De plus vous êtes vraiment de mauvaise influence, il n'y a qu'à regarder Hinata.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur moi et je fis la seule chose dont j'étais capable, rougir.

-Non mais, c'est vrai quoi ! S'emporta-t-elle. Vous l'avez fait boire en plus !

Je rentrai la tête entre les épaules. A noter, une Karin en colère ce n'est vraiment pas bon.

-Bah, fallait bien qu'elle essaye un jour non ? Et puis, on ne lui a pas enfoncé le verre dans le gosier non plus. Commenta Sasori, ayant conservé son masque de froideur.

Karin se calma légèrement et se cala boudeuse contre son petit ami.

-Mouais...


	3. Aspiration

Oui vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien un nouveau chapitre. Oui je sais j'ai mis le temps et je m'en excuse mille fois ! Merci pour vos rewiews qui m'on fait super plaisir (si si je vous assure) ^^

Bon et bien je vous laisse tranquille. Je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE lecteurs de mon coeur !

* * *

**Chapitre III : Aspiration**

Karin et moi sommes restées dans ce bar durant toute la matinée. Ce n'est qu'à midi que les garçons décidèrent finalement de nous relâcher. Karin soupira et se retourna vers moi.

-Bon allez si nous allions manger maintenant ?

Je hochai la tête tandis que mon estomac donnait de lui-même son approbation. Karin sourit et m'emmena acheter un sandwich pas très loin du bar où nous nous étions retrouvés. Cette journée commençait sérieusement à devenir bizarre et pourtant elle était loin d'être finie. Nous décidions ensuite de nous poser dans le parc afin de manger tranquillement. Un silence pesant flottait entre nous deux.

-Tu sais, je crois, qu'ils t'aiment bien, finit t'-elle par dire tout en croquant dans son sandwich.

Je la regardais sans comprendre et elle roula des yeux.

-Les garçons bien sûr ! Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'ils se comportent aussi naturellement en compagnie d'une inconnue, lança t'-elle.

Je rougis légèrement.

-Peut-être parce que je suis trop timide ? Proposai-je .

Elle rigola.

-C'est possible en effet, concéda t'-elle.

J'observai la jeune fille qui me faisait face et c'est là que je me rendis compte, à quel point elle était différente de l'image qu'elle essayait de préserver d'elle-même.

-Euh... Karin je peux... te poser une question ?

Elle retourna son attention sur moi et hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr.

- Voilà, commençai-je en baissant la tête. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu es si différente au lycée?

Son sourire se fana légèrement sans pour autant s'effacer. Je crus un instant l'avoir offensée, mais elle me détrompa presque aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, commença t'-elle. Je ne ressens aucune attache particulière avec personne et puis cela a toujours été ainsi depuis le début de ma scolarité. Je suis « intouchable » comme aiment le dire la plupart... ça me plaît d'une certaine façon. J'ai répondu à ta question ?

Je hochai la tête et elle me sourit en échange. Nous finissions de manger en silence observant à l'occasion les passants qui croisaient notre route. Je n'étais pas prête d'oublier cette journée.

-Il vaudrait... peut-être retourné... en cours... non ? Me hasardai-je

-ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne reprennent qu'à treize heures.

J'ouvris grands les yeux. Cette matinée que j'avais passée avec de parfaits inconnus m'avait complètement fait oublier le lycée. Qu'allez dire Neji ? Mon père était'-il déjà au courant ? Une sourde envie de me mettre à pleurer commençait à faire son chemin alors que la panique m'envahissait. Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire ?

-Eh ça va ?

Je me retournais vers Karin qui m'observait étrangement. Trop choquée ou plutôt trop paniquer pour dire quoi que ce soit celle-ci mit un certain temps à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

-S'il n'y a que ça qui t'inquiètes alors tu peux arrêter d'angoisser comme ça, commenta t'-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça et ma mère n'en a jamais rien su.

Légèrement soulagée, j'essayais de finir mon déjeuner sans y arriver. Une boule d'angoisse persistant au fond de mon estomac.

- Passe-moi ton carnet de correspondance ! Me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment .

-Qu'est... qu'est-ce que... que tu vas faire ?

-Flippe pas, allez donne le moi !

Ne posant pas plus de questions inutiles. Je fouillais dans mon sac à la recherche de celui-ci. Quand je l'eus finalement trouvé, je le remis à Karin, tremblant légèrement d'appréhension. Elle avait aussi sorti le sien ainsi qu'un stylo et un tampon que je n'avais jusque-là pas remarqué. Elle écrivait d'une main sûre et d'une écriture appliquée. Bien loin de ma propre écriture encore enfantine. Lorsqu'elle me le rendit un sourire aux lèvres, le poids dans mon estomac se fit moins important.

-Allez c'est parti ! Lança-t-elle .

Karin se releva et m'aida à me remettre sur mes pieds. Ce geste me troubla plus qu'il ne le devrait. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'on me tendait la main...

Plus nous nous approchions du lycée, moins je me sentais bien. Le peu de couleurs qui me coloraient les joues avait disparu alors que je tremblais de tous mes membres sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mon cœur battait à mes tempes alors qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Reste calme, ça va bien se passer, me rassura Karin.

Les couloirs étaient bondés, je n'y prêtais pas attention pour le moment, trop angoissée pour cela. Peut-être devrais-je dire la vérité ? Le visage de mon père traversa mon esprit. Non, c'était loin d'être une bonne idée. Karin ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que ça. En même temps si cela avait été le cas, j'aurais pris mes jambes à mon cou !

Tremblante, nous pénétrions dans le bureau du secrétariat. Shizune qui était de loin la plus sympa des surveillants fut la seule à nous sourire à notre entrée.

-Bonjour les filles ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement.

Je lui souris légèrement, trop paniquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Bonjour Shizune ! Lança Karin en lui tendant son carnet.

Celle-ci le lut consciencieusement avant de lui valider. Je soufflais de soulagement.

-Tiens !

Karin reprit son bien en lui souriant alors que Shizune se tourna vers moi.

-Et toi c'est pour quoi Hinata ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Sans dire un mot, je lui tendis à mon tour mon carnet. Elle fit la même chose que Karin cependant elle eut un froncement de sourcil qui suffit à me couper net la respiration.

-Je te le rends ! Cependant, je pense que tu n'auras pas dû sortir de l'infirmerie vue ton état. Tu ne veux pas y retourner ou qu'on appelle ton père ?

Je secouai la tête.

-No...Non ça... va, bégayai-je.

Elle soupira.

-Bien, mais, si tu ne te sens pas bien n'hésite pas à revenir d'accord.

Je hochai la tête avant de faire demi-tour. Le plus dur était passé maintenant...

-Et bah, c'était moins une. T'as pas idée de te mettre dans des états pareils ! Grogna Karin en me frottant le dos.

Je respirai profondément. La sonnerie avait déjà sonnée. De toute façon, une heure de plus ou de moins... Nous traversions les couloirs de nouveau désertés par les élèves pour nous rendre à notre premier cours de l'après-midi, l'histoire-géo. Sans plus de préparation que nécessaire Karin frappa à la porte. C'était la première fois que j'arrivais en retard et je pouvais sentir mes joues chauffées. Retrouvant ma bonne vieille habitude, je baissais la tête.

-Entrez !

Karin pénétra dans la classe la première. Je la suivis après avoir pris une longue inspiration, le courage ne fait pas partit de mes qualités. Tous étaient déjà assis, leur livre ouvert à la page du jour. Les garçons comme à leur habitude étaient tous installés au fond. Je pouvais sentir leur regard me brûler la peau. Asuma, notre professeur d'histoire nous observait étrangement et ce n'était pas le seul. Je me souvins alors avec qui j'avais sympathisé. Le rouge me monta aux joues.

-Excusez notre retard professeur, lança Karin d'un ton froid.

Elle était redevenue cette élève distante et imperturbable qui s'était assise à côté de moi hier. Je ne m'en offusquai pas, de toute façon je connaissais maintenant sa réelle personnalité et cela me suffisait amplement. Nous montrons nos carnets au professeur qui jusque-là n'avait fait aucune remarque.

-C'est bon allez vous asseoir toutes les deux.

Docilement je regagnais ma place. Je fus surprise en constatant que Karin s'installer juste à côté de moi. Des murmures parcoururent la classe. Je baissais la tête n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. J'étais plus du genre à être invisible. Cette époque était bel et bien révolue et cela me fit peur. Comme pour m'encourager, Karin m'offrit l'un de ces sourires qui vous donnent envie de relever la tête et c'est ce que je fis pour la première fois de mon existence.

L'heure passa lentement. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. La sonnerie fut une bénédiction. Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seule à qui ce cours a semblé durer une éternité et encore le mot était faible. Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires, Karin a dit qu'elle me retrouverait tout à l'heure. Le fait de parler à quelqu'un comme je le faisais avec elle était pour moi quelque chose d'étrange, mais, qui au fond me faisait un bien fou . Les couloirs de nouveau bondés me donnèrent beaucoup de mal afin d'atteindre mon casier. Soulagée d'en être sortis vivante, je fouillais rapidement au fond de celui-ci à la recherche des livres dont j'aurais besoin avant de les fourrer maladroitement dans mon sac. Alors que j'allais le refermer, celui-ci se claqua brusquement avant même que je l'aie touché. Cela me fit sursauter.

-Où étais-tu ce matin Hinata ?

Je me retournais pour me trouver encerclée par le groupe de mon cousin. Je serrais fermement mon sac contre moi comme si celui-ci serait me protéger. Neji était en face moi et ne semblait pas du tout content.

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, me menaça t'-il tout en faisant un pas vers moi.

Les autres gardèrent le silence et étrangement cela ne me rassura pas, même Naruto semblait étrangement sérieux.

-À... a l'in... l'infirmerie, je... je n'étais pas... pas bien, bredouillai-je la tête baissée.

-Bizarrement j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire.

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que mon visage perdait pour la deuxième fois de la journée le peu de couleurs qu'il possédait.

-La vérité Hinata !

Je sursautai. Voir mon cousin dans cet état était un fait rarissime. Je pouvais voir Naruto et Kiba serrer les poings alors que les autres me fixaient avec un peu trop d'intérêt qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient à la fin ? Ne pouvais-je pas passer un moment tranquille sans que je n'aie de compte à rendre à personne ? Je compris à cet instant, que je pourrais dire n'importe quoi, que cela ne changera rien. Je serais toujours prisonnière de mon nom et de cette maudite timidité.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire de savoir où elle était ? Clama une voix derrière nous.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Le couloir était devenu étrangement silencieux alors que les talons de Karin claquaient sur le sol dans ma direction. Les garçons s'étaient tous tournés me cachant à la vue de ma nouvelle amie.

-Ne t'emmêle pas Karin ! Gronda Kiba.

-Hinata était avec moi ce matin, cela vous pose un quelconque problème ?

Le ton sec qu'elle employait me fit frissonner. Je ne comprenais pas exactement ce qui était en train de se passer, mais d'un côté, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir le savoir.

-Défini « avec moi », exigea Sasuke toujours aussi imperturbable.

L'entendre prendre part à la conversion fut la cerise sur le gâteau, lui habituellement si renfermé. Karin sourit d'une façon tout sauf innocente, ce qui renforça la colère des autres. Pourquoi les provoquent t'-elle ainsi ? Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée et Dieu sait que j'en savais quelque chose.

-Je veux dire avec moi, le perroquet, le provoqua t'-elle. Au faite tu as le bonjour de ton frère.

J'étais tétanisée sur place. Mon coeur battait si fort qu'il m'en faisait presque mal. Comment allais-je bien pouvoir cautionner ça ? Les yeux de mon cousin me transperçaient telles deux lames parfaitement aiguisées.

-C'est vrai Hinata ? Demanda t-'il prudemment.

Que devais-je répondre ? La vérité ? Cette situation au fond était vraiment ridicule. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de punissable avant dans ma vie et au premier pied de travers je me fais lyncher. Cela n'a vraiment aucun sens ! Après tout je suis une adolescente certes un peu trop timide, mais je n'en reste pas moins qu'une adolescente ! Je pouvais quand même bien faire quelque chose sans que l'on me demande des comptes non ?

-Oh tu me réponds oui !

Une colère sourde se réveillait doucement en moi prête à exploser. Le regard que me jeta Karin finit de me décider. J'en ai vraiment marre que l'on me dicte sans cesse ma conduite, non c'était bien au-dessus de ça. C'était ma vie que l'on dirigeait à ma place. Je n'étais qu'une vulgaire marionnette, rien de plus. Relevant la tête, je défiais pour la première fois le regard froid de mon cousin. Je pus y lire à l'intérieur de la surprise et une colère nouvelle à mon égard.

-Vient Hina, lança simplement Karin.

-Oui.

Détournant les yeux, j'avançai vers elle. Karin était mon objectif à atteindre. Bien que cela soit difficile, je gardais la tête relevait devant moi.

-Mon oncle sera mis au courant ! Lança froidement Neji.

Cette menace me fit hésiter au point d'arrêter ma progression. Lentement je tournais ma tête en sa direction. C'était comme si je n'étais plus vraiment consciente de mes actes. Comme si, une autre personne avait pris ma place pour réaliser tout ce dont que j'ai toujours désirais, mais que je n'ai jamais fait par manque de courage. L'expression que je pouvais lire sur leurs visages me fit doucement sourire. C'était comme si, je n'avais vécus que pour ça.

-Fait comme bon te semble Neji.

Cela ne fut pourtant qu'un simple murmure, mais les répercussions allaient être bien plus grandes et fortes que cela. Je me retournais après un dernier clin d'oeil. Chose dont je ne me serais jamais crue capable de faire un jour. Karin affichait un sourire encourageant qui me donna tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour le moment. Du réconfort de ne pas être seule. J'allais vers elle et lorsqu'il ne resta que quelques centimètres pour nous séparer, elle me prit par les épaules pour me conduire loin d'eux.

-Là doucement Hinata, ça va aller ! Me rassura-t-elle tout en me retenant les cheveux d'une main et me massant le dos de l'autre .

Après mettre finalement rendu compte de ce que j'avais osé faire, mon estomac ne l'a pas supporté. Le pourquoi, je me retrouve à genoux au-dessus d'une cuvette afin de rendre mon déjeuner.

-Comment...comment j'... j'ai pu...faire une... une chose...pareille ?

Mon bégaiement était revenu au galop, mais ce qui me faisait encore plus peur c'était que je ne regrettais rien malgré tout.

-Tu as fait ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps, rien de plus Hinata, me rassura t'-elle.

Moi, je n'en étais pas si sûre. Le simple fait d'imaginer la scène qu'allait me faire endurer mon père que tout courage de ma part partait se réfugier dans un trou de souris à l'autre bout du monde.

Les cours étaient terminés pour la journée. Pourtant, j'aurais donné beaucoup pour qu'ils se prolongent davantage. Assise sur le muré près de l'entrée du lycée, je ne me résolus pas à aller plus loin.

-Tu as vu c'est la fille qui traîne avec Karin-san, c'est une nouvelle tu crois ?

Cette phrase, je l'avais entendu toute la journée et à chaque fois j'eus envie de crier que non j'étais là depuis toujours ! Neji ne m'adressait plus la parole. Pas qu'il le faisait avant, mais, d'un côté cela m'attrista. Il était parti avec les autres sans même me voir. Comme d'habitude de toute manière...Karin était partie depuis longtemps rejoindre Deidera pour une soirée à deux me disant que si j'avais besoin je n'avais qu'à appeler. Je crois que bien qu'elle me l'est répétée par deux fois, elle savait que je ne le ferais sans doute pas. Après tout, ils méritaient bien cette soirée tous les deux. C'est ainsi que je rentrais chez moi. Le manoir était étrangement silencieux. Le calme avant la tempête si vous voulez mon avis.

-Hinata dans mon bureau !

Je sursautai. Mon père était à l'étage et m'avait sans doute entendue rentrer. Une sueur froide coula le long de mon dos alors que mes mains tremblaient sous la terreur que mon propre père m'aspira. C'est incertaine, que je montais les marches passant devant la chambre de mon cousin. Sa porte était ouverte, son regard se porta sur moi à mon passage, mais je ne lui adressai pas même un regard ou un sourire quant à mon habitude. La soirée risque d'être plus longue que prévue...


	4. Pas un chapitre sorry !

Non désolé ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre =s

J'aimerai cependant vous prévenir que je n'abandonne nullement cette fiction qui selon les apparences celle-ci me tient à cœur et c'est justement pour cela que je l'ai un peu mise entre parenthèses. À dire vrai, je ne voudrai surtout pas la bâclée ce que je vais faire si je continue l'histoire maintenant, chose que personne ne veut n'est pas ?

Il vrai que pour le moment je suis concentrée sur « attends que je m'occupe de toi » mais, sachez que le prochain chapitre de « Protège-moi » va arriver, c'est une promesse.

Je peux déjà révélai que j'ai déjà toute l'histoire, mais pas écrite malheureusement =s Enfin tout cela pour vous demandez d'être un peu patients et je vais reprendre son écriture en même temps que l'arrivée des beaux jours.

Voilà merci encore pour votre compréhension et à bientôt dans ce cas ^^

Bisou à tous !


End file.
